


Bullies

by JustKindaHere



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bullies, Gen, Helping, O’shill needs a hug, Standing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKindaHere/pseuds/JustKindaHere
Summary: O’shill is being bullied at school for her mutation. Steelix tries to intercede





	Bullies

_Bing Bing Bing Bing_

O’shill sighed as she set her bag down next to her desk. Carefully maneuvering her wings to avoid anyone or herself, she tucked them uncomfortably into the seat. She usually got to class first to avoid drawing attention to her wings as she sat down but today her previous class had been across the school so she had needed to hurry just to be on time. 

 _It doesn’t matter anyway._ She thought to herself, getting out her binder.  _They’re going to notice you no matter what you do._  

The boys behind her teased her mercilessly for her mutation; and they only knew about her wings. They got away with it too because the teacher did not care for mutants and made that very clear to her on the first day of class. Since then, they made fun of her constantly. 

She groaned internally as class started with its usual abruptness and scrambled for a pencil. She hoped they would at least wait to get their notes down before bothering her; sadly that didn’t seem to be the case as a paper ball smacked against her wing with a soft  _poof_. 

Her wing twitched at the sudden impact and she tried to ignore it, knowing it would not stop no matter what she did now. 

> “Hey,” a voice whispered behind her, “hey, freak.” 

Another paper ball hit her on the back.  

> “I’m talking to you, you winged weirdo.” The voice persisted.

Her shoulder sagged a little but she tried to keep up with the notes on the board. 

> “Are you deaf as well as an eyesore?” A new voice asked, “he asked you a question.”

A small rock connected with her wing; the sting dampened by the cushion of her feathers. She knew rocks were next. She saw them collecting them before class. A few more rocks hit her wings and back as the boys kept calling out soft taunts. 

Suddenly, a shooting pain zoomed up her back as a rock hit a sensitive nerve connecting her wings and spine. She bit back a pained yelp but couldn’t stop the harsh tensing of her wings as the pain slowly subsided.

> ”Oh so you can feel,” a harsh voice taunted, “I was starting to wonder if such a freak even had nerves.” 

Another rock hit her in the exact same place and tears came to her eyes as she swallowed down another yelp and her wings tensed painfully.

As she blinked to help clear her blurred vision she heard an unexpected long sigh from the person next to her.  Removing his earbuds he turned around. Heavy metal buzzed out of the ear buds softly. 

>  “Okay, I’ve had about enough of listening to this, leave her alone” He said.

O’shill looked wide-eyed at him in surprise. He had never sat in that seat before and _definitely_ had never stood up for her before. 

> The boy behind her sneered, “Oh really? Or what? Are you a freak too? Or do you just feel bad for them. She’s not even really human.”

Her new defender tensed, and she leaned away slowly, cautious of what he might do and what the boys would. Whoever he was, it was clear he was not weak. Built like a brick and with notably defined muscles, he could hold is own in any situation.

>  “Do you really want to hear the answer to that?” He said quietly, leaning forward threateningly. 
> 
> The boy was quiet for a moment, “fine, but you can’t protect her every minute of the day” 

O’shill blinked in surprise as he leaned back with an obvious smirk. No one stood up for her, especially not in this class. He made eye contact with her and she quickly looked down.

>  ”Are you alright?” He asked, “seems like they hit something important with those rocks.”
> 
> Slowly, she looked back at him and nodded, “why’d you do that?”
> 
> He chuckled and extended his hand, “Seemed like you needs the help. I’m Steelix.” 
> 
> Carefully accepting the offered hand she smirked slightly, “O’shill.” 
> 
> “Nice to meet you O’shill.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I’m sorry if it doesn’t look too good. This is set in the X-men universe but doesn’t interact with the actual plot much. The characters are all OCs and I’m sorry if they seem plagerised. That was not my intention and I’ll be happy to fix it if it’s a problem


End file.
